


Little People, the Musical

by Gavroche_Lafayette, SkyFireForever



Series: Les Miserables OC stories [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Cute Children, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Enjolras is a brother, Enjolras is a good brother, Enjolras is a terrible brother, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Musical, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavroche_Lafayette/pseuds/Gavroche_Lafayette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Les Miserable in script format, featuring Enjolras' younger sister and the stories she brings with her.





	Little People, the Musical

[Scene opens in the Thenardiers’ inn. YOUNG GAVROCHE is sitting on the floor, playing with marbles. YOUNG COSETTE walks in with a broom, sweeping]

YOUNG GAVROCHE: Cosette?

[YOUNG COSETTE puts the broom in a corner and rushes over to YOUNG GAVROCHE]

YOUNG COSETTE: Shh. You can’t let your mama and papa hear you talking to me.

[YOUNG EPONINE walks through the doorway]

YOUNG EPONINE: Come along, little brother. It’s bedtime.

[YOUNG GAVROCHE stands up and grabs YOUNG EPONINE’S hand and they leave the room. YOUNG COSETTE smiles as they leave before grabbing the broom and beginning to sweep.]

YOUNG COSETTE: (Singing): There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, not any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud. (She twirls) There is a room that's full of toys. There are a hundred boys and girls. Nobody shouts or talks too loud, not in my castle on a cloud. (she sweeps with a smile on her face)

There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby, she's nice to see and she's soft to touch, she says "Cosette, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed. Not in my castle on a cloud.

[MADAME THENARDIER rushes in, approaching YOUNG COSETTE. YOUNG EPONINE and YOUNG GAVROCHE watch from the back of the room]

MADAME THENARDIER: Now looks who’s here! The little madame herself! Pretending once again she has been so awfully good! Better not catch you slacking, better not catch my eye! Ten rotten francs your mother sends me, what’s that gonna buy?! Now, take that pail! (She points to a pail at Cosette’s feet) My little Mademoiselle and go and fetch some water from the well! We never should’ve taken you in in the first place! How stupid the things we do! Like mother, like daughter, the scum of the street! (she notices YOUNG EPONINE in the back and smiles, approaching her) Eponine, come my dear, Eponine! Let me see you! You look very well in that pretty blue hat. (She pinches YOUNG EPONINE’S cheeks ) There’s some little girls who know how to behave and they know what to wear and I’m saying “Thank heavens for that”. (She looks up at YOUNG COSETTE) Still here, Cosette?! You tears will do you know good! I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood!

YOUNG COSETTE: (Trembling) Please do not send me out alone. Not in the darkness on my own! 

MADAME THENARDIER: Enough of that! Or I’ll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something and I never ask twice! 

[YOUNG EPONINE pushes YOUNG COSETTE out of the door as YOUNG GAVROCHE tries to grab her hand]

YOUNG EPONINE: That horrid little girl! 

YOUNG GAVROCHE: I don’t understand. Why do we hate her?

YOUNG EPONINE: Because she is different from us. Her mother is a what Papa calls a whore. We don’t like people like that. 

YOUNG GAVROCHE: (Frowning) Whatever you say, Eponine.

[Lights fade out]


End file.
